


A Neophyte's Submission

by Dkey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Oral, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkey/pseuds/Dkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Roleplay with Terezi usually amounts to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Neophyte's Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [negativecosine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativecosine/gifts).



"So cool kid, are you ready for this?"

No. Of course you're not ready. This is fucking terrible. You could never be ready for this and you're not even particularly sure why you agreed to it. When Terezi asked you for a bit of "roleplay" an Alternian inquisitorial interrogation was not what you were expecting. Nevertheless you're still standing in the middle of this room stark naked, blindfolded, and with your hands bound to the ceiling. Is it really that much trouble to get a sexy nurse outfit or something?

"I don't even know what the fuck we're doing here."

Terezi's trademark cackle erupts from her mouth to mock your ignorance. It echoes through the room as she circles you like a hungry dog. It's a little unnerving, but the fact that she stops after only a few seconds is worse. The only thing you can hear is the clacking of high heels as she moves closer to you and gets her nose right in your face.

"We're here to make sure that you can defend yourself from a skilled legislacerator if you're ever interrogated by one! I know you're skilled in swordplay, your skills are surpassed only by my own, but we need to make sure your mind can withstand an attack as well. "  


"Ahuh," you reply as her fervent sniffing begins inspecting your body "And how do expect to do that?"

The slathering of saliva on your cheek alerts you to the fact that your crazy alien girlfriend is currently dragging her tongue up and down your face. You wish that didn't turn you on so much, her oddly colored teal spit is thick and strangely tends to stain your clothing if it gets on it, but damn if you haven't been trained like a dog to a dinner bell to expect certain things to come afterwards. The disappointment is palpable when she removes her tongue from your skin and moves her lips to your ear. 

"Through a system of positive and negative reinforcement of course."

Ok, yeah, this is an obvious trap, but fine you'll play along. Whatever gets you out of these damn ropes faster.

"And what would- oof!"

Ow ow fuck ow! An uncomfortable pressure causes you to wince and you suddenly feel the presence of something cold and dripping with fluid in your ass that clearly doesn't belong there.

"God damn, it what the fuck TZ?!"

"Ah ah ah," she chides, "Redglare didn't say you could speak."

Even though you can't see it you can practically feel her finger waggling in front of your face through your blindfold. No doubt that with whatever the hell she's been planning that was going to happen either way but right now biting your lip seems like the best option if you don't want more of the same to happen.

"Alright cherry-blooded alien," you hear as her sniffing resumes "do you know why you're here?"

"Because you want me here? Right?"

Whack!

Ack! The fuck was that!? Was that a riding crop!? Jesus fucking Christ where the hell did she get that!? And that thing! You're guessing it's a vibrator or dildo or something (not that you've ever experimented with that sort of thing before... that she should know of); where the fuck did she get something like that on this damn meteor!?

"Mistress Redglare doesn't appreciate the smirk alien! But you are right. I do want you here, so for that you get a reward."

Yep. You were right the first time. That buzzing that you feel after hearing a faint click sends shivers up your spine and an odd pleasure through your lower half. 

"F-fu-"

Another loud smack on your thigh greets your suppressed groaning. The stinging that accompanies another lash of the crop brings with it a great heat. Any residual pain is soothed by the slimy balm of your girlfriend's tongue lapping at your reddened skin. For an interrogation this feels awfully informal, not that you're allowed to comment on that fact.

"Again cherry-blood?" 'Redglare' comments while cackling, "Speaking without being spoken to is a grievous offence! The court won't tolerate it once I get you there."

The hand on your butt and the one running up the exact same place on your thigh that her tongue was gleefully licking before puts your mind at ease to the nature of this interrogation and confirms your suspicions. It's in your best interests to play along and keep cool. Thankfully, being cool is what you do best.

"And what are you doing here?"

"Whatever you want to be doing here, Legislacerator Redglare."

You feel her tongue once again make contact with your skin. Apparently you must have answered correctly, because this time she drags it up the shaft of your firmly erect cock. With as much practice licking things as she has, it's no wonder that the control she has over the grey appendage is so masterful. She tries to silence her giggle as she feels the vibrations from the device lodged in your ass through your member but fails miserably. Hopefully she can keep her razor blade teeth in better check, but at her level of composure you're not so sure she'll be able to.

"That's a smart boy. What I want is to make sure that you're at your peak condition to serve as my neophyte."

"Yes, Legislacerator Redglare."

Whack!

"Learn your lesson you petulant grub!"

Again you feel her crop leave a mark on your skin and again she is there to soothe it.

Instead of replying you nod. You're not sure if she can tell considering where her mouth and nostrils are right now and she doesn't change her motions when you do. 

"Now tell me, what use are you to me?"

Shit. This might be that type of interrogation after all.

"I'm the coolest guy you'll ever meet on this meteor!"

WHACK!

"Nobody is cooler than the Legislacerator!"

"I mean I'm a knight of time!"

WHACK!

"The Legislacerator is a knight of mind and is not impressed!"

"I- I'm..."

God you're grasping at straws here. You're not really sure what you're good for anymore. With no enemies to fight there's no point in honing your skills and you've kinda let it fall to the wayside. Well, that's what you keep telling yourself. Really, you just don't feel like there's any point now that Bro is gone, and that's only made worse by the fact that he might have been an abusive asshat? You don't know, he did beat on your ass since you were like six, but you guess that might have been preparing you for the game? In truth, you don't even feel all that cool. What even makes you cool anymore? Were you ever really even that cool? All your friends were a bunch of dorks on the internet! There's no pop culture, there's no body to bounce shit off of and- 

Your mind is distracted mid sentence by the warmth of Terezi's hands as she starts to undo the blindfold. As it comes undone you find her face directly in front of yours. Her ruby red burnt eyes look straight into yours despite the fact that she obviously can't see anything. Her smile isn't there. It's something you don't think you've ever actually seen her without for more than a couple seconds. Her lips lock onto yours and her tongue invades your mouth as it has so many times before, but this time with more vigor than you've ever received. However, she all too quickly withdraws and returns to her chiding tone.

"The Legislacerator has always enjoyed your rapping alien. It would be wise to indulge her..."

God damn it.

"No TZ," you begin while averting your gaze to the floor, "you don't really wanna hear that shit, it's outdated and the worst. It's all self aggrandizing bullshit mixed with terrible pop culture crap and if you hadn't noticed I'm not all that great at anything else to fill in the gaps."

Suddenly, you feel the buzzing inside you redouble its efforts. Bolts of energy and pleasure race through you causing your legs to buckle, your trembling body only able to keep upright due to your restraints. 

"Your honesty has been rewarded young neophyte, but Redglare needs someone who can be useful to her and your rapping has proven to be enjoyable."

"Tere-" You manage to say through clenched teeth before stopping and catching your mistake, "Redglare... I don't think I... ."

Terezi positions her face straight under yours. Her smile has returned in force with her teeth on full display. 

"You will, alien, I'll make sure of that."

As she stands up the riding crop once again makes it to your skin, but this time serving only as a ret to prop up your chin from below. Apparently she wants your full attention and your gaze looking squarely up at her.

"Do you pledge yourself to me, alien?"

You attempt to nod but find her leveraging the crop to intentionally block your gesture. Her smile widens as she feels how weakly you try to push away to answer. Shivers from the device inside you still run through your body and sap your strength. She knows that the setting it's on is strong enough to bring you to your knees but too low to bring you to climax on its own and has taken full advantage. 

"And do you promise to do anything your Legislacerator desires?"

Again you nod and again she smiles.

"Aaaanything?" 

When you try to nod this time she drops her crop and lets your jaw fall.

"Good, because after this we need to work on your rapping and I was getting kinda bored! Seriously cool kid, your skills have been getting flabby and I miss your wicked rhymes!"

You're supposed to be thinking something witty here but for the love of god you've started to go numb from that thing lodged between your asscheeks.

"And I guess we'll have to make sure that doesn't get in the way..."

Terezi softly taps the head of your fully erect dick with her finger before bringing her tongue down on top of it and swirling around its head before eventually grasping it with the same appendage. She glides over you, her tongue lubing your shaft so there is little friction aside from the pressure she applies herself. Slowly she  
lowers her lips down onto you and engulfs the first few inches of your erection, entwining her tongue with more of your shaft as it enters her mouth. 

Once satisfied with the length inside of her she decouples the muscle from your manhood and begins using it to cradle you as she throws herself onto you. Every thrust sends you a little farther into the back of her mouth and soon you begin to hit the back of her throat. Her lips squeeze with all their might and bring you right to the verge of climax but just fail to send you over  
.  
Your mind is elsewhere.

Each lap, each lick, each bob would normally force you to explode in ecstasy from the skill she exhibits, but right now something else is needed to push you right over the edge.

"T-terezi..." you grunt as your back arches from her tongue traces the rim of your dick, "T-turn it... please... turn it up..." 

She obliges with whatever control she has over the device and your vibrator revs up another gear. It begins to rub against a spot that you didn't even know you had and within seconds you shoot your load into the warm confines of your girlfriend's mouth.

You can feel her swallow as she movers herself off of your junk. Satisfied, she flashes you a grin and goes to undo your bindings. A few minutes pass before she's able to get you completely free of the rope she used to bind you and the device she placed inside you, but after it's all said and done you feel renewed. 

"So this was all a ploy to get me rapping again huh?" you say while you wiggle your first freed hand, "Don't you think you went a little overboard?"

"Redglare only does what is necessary to achieve her goals." She retorts, "Besides, you've been really out of it recently and I thought you needed a bit of a change."

"I guess; still doesn't mean I like getting tied up."

"No, but the content of Rose's drunken ramblings does."

God damn it, of course.

"And that's how you..."

"Of course, Dave! A good legislacerator doesn't do anything without evidence."

You then proceed to have the most awesome rap-off in paradox space.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to stick to the prompt as much as possible, but my views on pale might be a bit different than other people's. Not normally into pegging but I gave it my best shot.


End file.
